My Life Has Changed
by LovatoJonasMusic
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have a different relationship. Considering Mitchie is pregnant and the baby is not shanes. How will this couple work out? Will their love be storng enough to get them through everything? Rated M for multiple reasons. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks so much for even just looking at this story it means a lot and im working hard on it! That is why this story will have longer chapters and such.**

**Disclamer: If I owned camp rock Smitchie would not have been so Disney approiet…lol **

**My Life Has Changed.**

**Chapter 1**

I looked down at my somewhat large stomach. Things were more different now then ever. My mom and dad were not mad at the fact that I am seventeen and pregnant, because it was not like it was even my idea or plan to get pregnant. I was raped 3 months ago June 13 to be exact, and ended up being pregnant. But tonight I was going to get away and go see my favorite band with my best friend.

It's the middle of August now and my best friend Catie and I are going to see connect 3. I have been waiting for this night for months, because not only are we going to the concert but we have meet and greet passes. I love them so much, there music is the only thing that has kept me going for the past couple months.

I put on my pink tank top with the connect 3 logo on it and jean shorts with my black flip-flops. I grabbed my bag and made sure that I had my money and car keys. Then I walked downstairs to grab lunch before I leave to go to Catie's house.

When I walk into the kitchen my mom was just putting lunch on the table for her and me. "So are you excited for tonight?" My mom asked me and we both sat down at the table. "Yes, I have been waiting for this day for months." She smiled and nodded. " Well I glad, I think that you need this more then anyone else, after everything you have been through. " I took another bite of my sandwich. " I guess you could say that."

I sat there talking and finishing my lunch for another ten minutes. When I was done I put my plate in the sink and rinsed it off. " Ok well I better get going mom." She nodded and she handed me twenty-five dollars. "That is for food, got it?" I smiled at her and nodded.

I left the house after that, getting in my car that my parents had bought me a month ago. It is a red Ford Fusion. It's not the most glamorous car but it worked and got me to where I needed to be. It took me about ten minutes to get to Catie's house.

When I got there she met me outside her house. "Hey Mitchie" She smiled at me. "Hey Catie are you almost ready to go?" She nodded as we walked into the house. "Yeah I just have to grab a few more things and then we can go." I smiled as we walked up the stairs and into her room.

"So how is my niece or nephew?" I giggled, Catie was so into the fact that I was having a baby. She was so helpful too, because she likes kids. "Pretty good, I guess, but it doesn't so anything yet, it's just there." Catie laughed and smiled. "You really have to find out if it's a girl or boy as soon as you can." I smiled. "Don't worry I plan to at my next appointment." She smiled. "Do I get to come with you to that?" I smiled and laughed. "No, this one I think is gonna just be me, because then I can surprise you." Catie laughed and nodded her head.

When Catie was done getting all of her stuff together we got into my car we started off to the concert arena. "So are you excited or what?" I said asked as she popped in the connect 3 cd into the cd player. " Major excited, I mean we are meeting them Mitchie how can I not be excited?" I laughed, she had a good point.

The rest of the car ride consisted of us tell stories about the previous shows that we have been to. Singing all of the songs on their Cd and how can you not tell a few jokes.

When we got to the arena we parked the car and got out. We walked up to the gate and saw good other fifty girls, we assumed that they were all waiting for the meet and greet too.

Soon enough the gates opened and we were all let into the arena. We were lead to where meet and greet would be held. Catie and I were in the middle of the line. " I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile." I laughed, Catie had a point, all the little thirteen year old girls started screaming at the top of their lungs when the boys came out. I had a feeling that this would take a while because the boys liked to stop and talk to every person here. But it would all pay off in the end. "I think your right." We both giggled.

At first the line was moving really slow, but as the boys seemed to get annoyed with the little teeny girls the sped up there pace just a little bit. Which I have to say I was thankful for, because my feet are killing me. "Thank god this line is moving." Catie gave me that are you ok look. I smiled and nodded, some of the parents around us, who you could tell did not want to be there looked kind of confused at why I was complaining. I decided that it was best that I keep my mouth shut though.

After another good thirty minutes of waiting we only had one other person in front of us. I smiled at Catie and she smiled back. This was the moment that we have both been waiting for since our freshman year of high school. 

We walked up to the boys and they all introduced themselves as did we. " Well it was really nice meeting you." I told them Catie, who was in such shock she could not get words out nodded in agreement. "You too." Shane said as he smiled. I caught him take a glance at my stomach, I got a little nervous but let it go. " Hey would you girls like to hang out after the show?" I was in shock, Nate Black, just asked if we wanted to hang out after the show. Before I could speak Catie did. " Sure we would love to." I nodded my head yes in agreement.

The boys quickly got us backstage passes and then we said our goodbyes. Because they still have a lot of people in the line and the show started in a little less then an hour. Catie and I walked over to our third row seats and sat down. "Oh My Gosh! Did you see Shane looking at you." I sat down as Catie continued to freak. "Yes Catie I did and it seemed like he was staring a my stomach." Catie looked down knowing it was true. "Mitchie so what let him look, he has no idea what you are going through." I looked at her, she had a point. "Yeah you are right." She smiled.

Soon enough the show started and everybody started screaming. Catie was included in all of this, I was only a little bit though. I did not really see this as something to scream at, I used to but that was before I learned that they are just normal people.

After the show ended Catie and I stayed until the place cleared out. We did this at every show that we went to. After we watched the place completely clear out, we saw Shane come back out onstage. "Hey what are you still doing out here?" He laughed and Catie and I looked at each other. "We do this after every concert that we go to. " He nodded and walked off the stage and over to us.

"So you are you guys from around here or what?" We smiled and I answered his question. "We live twenty five minutes away from here." Shane nodded and walked us backstage. "That's cool, I used to wish that I could live here." Catie looked at me and I smiled at her. Then Shane led us to the back stage area.

When we got backstage Nate started talking to Catie and Jason went off talking to someone on the phone. So Shane decided to show me around. "I don't know if this is a little to personal or if I'm asking a forward question and you don't have to answer me, but are you pregnant?" I giggled a little bit. "That's not really personal you can tell, yes I am pregnant, but really not by choice, I don't even have a boyfriend." He looked at me confused. "Then how are you pregnant?" I laughed because he looked so confused and lost.

"I was raped at a party I went to about three months ago." He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I brought it up." I smiled he was being really nice about all of this. "No its ok, I'm over it." I smiled as he walked over to his tour bus. "Oh ok, so how far along are you?" I smiled, I loved when people asked me about the baby. "I'll be four months tomorrow." He smiled and opened the door to the bus and helped me up.

"Oh that's cool, are you going to find out the gender?" I smiled. "Yeah, I need to so that I can start shopping and plus if I don't I think Catie will find a way to know." He laughed. "I could see that. So this is my bus, each of us have one." I looked around, it was so cool. "This is sweet, but don't you ever get lonely?" He nodded. "Sometimes I do, but its ok sometimes." I nodded understanding.

"So how long are you guys in town for?" I asked as we sat on the couch. "We leave in two weeks, since we get our vacation for two weeks now and then we are back on the road." I nodded, I could not believe that they were staying here for vacation. "That's cool." He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I have always wanted to go on vacation here."

Shane and I spent another hour or so talking and I guess you could call some of it flirting. We talked a lot about music, I told Shane about how I wrote songs and played my own music and he told me he would love to here it. We talked a little bit more about the baby, he seemed really interested it all of it.

Before I could even get a hold all how close we were getting we ended up kissing. When he pulled away from the kiss the first time he rested his forehead against mine. "You know I've never felt this close to someone before." I smiled, Shane Grey actually liked me in more then a friend way. "I feel the same way." He kissed my lips quickly again. "Would you like to give being my girlfriend a try?" I could tell he was nervous it's because he is famous and never really knows if people are using him and what not.

I smiled, "I would really like to give us a try." He smiled and pushed his lips onto mine. I smiled and kissed him back, not wanting to have to pull away but soon we both needed to breath. "We better get back Catie might be looking for you." I smiled and nodded. " It's not like she can leave without me though, I'm driving." He laughed as did I. Then he stood up and helped me up we walked over to the door and we walked out.

When we got out of the bus I saw Catie and Nate walk out of what I am guessing was Nate's bus. Catie walked over to us. "Mitch we have to go, my mom's already called twice." I nodded. "Ok just let me say goodbye to Shane." She nodded and walked away to say goodbye to Nate.

Shane handed me his phone and I handed him mine. We put our numbers into each others phones and handed them back. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" I had to think for a second before I responded. "Nothing, but I have my doctors appointment at 11 AM." He smiled.

"Oh well maybe we could meet up tomorrow then?" I smiled at him. "Of course we can, if you want you can come with me to the appointment and then we could just go do something after." He smiled and nodded. "That sounds good to me. What time do you want me over?" I thought for a second. "How about you come to mine at quarter after 10." He nodded. "Sounds good text me you address later." I nodded and then walked off to my car to meet up with Catie.

The rest of the night passed fairly quickly. Catie and I stopped for dinner at McDonalds and talked about how the night went. I decided to leave out the fact that I am dating Shane, just because I wanted to make sure that it all worked out first. Then I dropped her at home and headed for my house. When I got home I walked in quietly noticing that both of my parents were upstairs sleeping.

The next morning Shane met me outside my house, he was driving a black mustang. "Good Morning, how you feeling today?" I smiled and hugged him. "I'm feeling really good this morning. What about you?"

"I'm feeling good, you ready to go?" I nodded as Shane opened the car door for me. After I got in he closed the door and then he got in the drivers seat.

Well on the way I gave Shane the directions to the doctors office. When we got the Shane came round to my side and opened my door and helped me out of the car.

Shane has to be one of the nicest guys that I have met in a really long time, or at least in the past few months. I was never a girl that really went out with guys or flirted or any of that. So I guess that Shane was just the right guy, because he wasn't rude like most guys normally were.

We walked into the office hand in hand, I singed in and went and sat next to Shane. Some of the middle-aged women gave me dirty looks I just looked at my hands. Shane put his arm around me. " Just ignore them, they have no idea what you are going through." I looked up at Shane and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers.

Soon the doctor called me in and Shane followed me into the room. The nurse asked me the normal questions. She also checked my weight and height just like we did every other month that I had come in so far. "Ok everything is looking good Mitchie. The doctor should be in soon." She said before closing the door leaving Shane and I alone.

"So you have to answer all that every month?" I looked at Shane. "Yes, but it's all for the baby's sake." I said as I gave Shane a smiled. He nodded and it got quiet again. After another ten minutes or so the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor asked me some questions and then she started the ultrasound. "Everything is looking really good so far Mitchie, nothing to worry about. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" I nodded my head and she turned her head back to the screen. I looked up at Shane and then back towards the doctor.

"Well Mitchie it looks like you are going to be having a healthy little boy." I smiled really big and then looked over at Shane, who was smiling at me.

The doctor printed off some pictures from the scan, and then Shane and I left the office. We got back into Shanes car and put on our seatbelts. "So were did you want to go?" I looked over at Shane and smiled. "Could we go to babies R Us? I have an awesome idea of how to tell Catie that the baby is a boy."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I smiled as Shane started driving. "You'll see, just wait." He let out a chuckle and I gave him directions to Babies R Us.

When we got there Shane put on a baseball hat and sunglasses, just incase there were by any chance fans at this store. Then he walked around to open my door for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We walked into the store holding hands and I walked right over to baby clothing. Shane followed me over to the huge section of boys clothes that they had. "Which one do you like more?" I asked Shane picking up two different onesies. One was blue and had music notes on it and the other one was a darker blue and it had a puppy dog on it. "I think you should just get both they are both cute." Shane said as he rubbed my back. I smiled and nodded.

"I agree lets just get both." I grabbed the two onesies and we walked over to the register. Shane of course started fighting me as he tried to pay for them. "Shane no, I wanna buy them!" Shane laughed and handed the sales person his credit card. "No, I wanted to pay!" I gave him a look. "Shane, I don't need you to pay for things like this!" Shane gave me a look.

"Mitchie please! Your not asking, that is what I like about you, but im offering, so please just let me." I smiled, Shane was a great guy. I think that Is why I like him so much. After the sales person gave Shane his credit card back and we got our repciet we left. "We can stop at Caties right?" Shane nodded and I gave him drictions to catie's house.

When we got to catie's house Shane got out of the car and then helped me out of the car also. Before we got out of car I saw catie in her window she looked confused but then left the window. She was standing in the door way by the time I got out of the car.

**Hey guys I really hope that you liked the first chapter of My Life Has Changed. I have been working on this for months and I really hope that you are enjoying in so far. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Xx **

**Adrianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Im so glad that all of you enjoyed the first chapter :) I never expexted that kind of reaction to the story! Im happy though ****Anyways I always hate the LONG AN at the beginnings of stories, so my AN is at the bottom SO MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!**

**Disclamer: Nope not yet sadly **

**

* * *

**

My Life Has Changed

**Chapter 2**

Its been a week since Shane and I got together. I could not believe that Shane would have to leave in a week. Shane and I had become very close in that short amount of time. We went out to dinner and to the movies a couple of times this week already, just enjoying time together.

My birthday is today, and Shane being Shane decided that we were going to spend my 18th birthday together. He and my parents actually to my surprise actually got along great. They are glad that I found someone who would support me and still love me even though I was pregnant.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I sighed. "Come in!" I said as I covered my face with a pillow. "Mitchie, I have something that Shane wanted me to give to you." I took the pillow off my head and looked at my mom. "Just leave it on the table." My mom sent the envelope on the bedside table, shut my door and walked back downstairs.

I sat up in bed and looked at the envelope and grabbed it off the table. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card. I opened it and read what it said inside.

_Mitchie,_

_Happy birthday baby. I know you might wonder why I had you mom give you this card. Well let me explain it all here. I need you to get dressed into whatever makes you most comfortable, there is no need to dress up. Then come to the address on the back of this card. I will meet you here and we will start off an amazing birthday. I love you baby._

_XOXOXOXO Shane_

I smiled as I closed the card and set it back on my bedside table. I then grabbed my cell phone and txt Shane.

_**Hey baby, I'll B leavin in bout 30min. **__**XxXx M**_

I got up out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I picked up a lime green tank top and some stretchy back shorts. Then I walked over to my bathroom and brushed through my hair and grabbed my bag. Then walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my cell phone and the card and put them both into my bag also.

I walked downstairs and ate breakfast with my parents. My parents and I had agreed when they bought my car for me that, I would not be getting a birthday present this year. I was fine with that because I knew how much I would be needing a car.

When I was done with my breakfast, I told my parents that I was going out with Shane. Then I picked up my bag and left the house. I got into my car and drove to the address that Shane had given me.

When I got to the address, I noticed that it was an really fancy, expensive hotel. I should not be surprised, its Shane for crying out loud. I saw some paparazzi outside that I guessed were waiting for one of the boys to come out of the hotel. I looked on the back of the card.

_Floor 15 Room 313_

I walked down the hallway and look at all of the numbers on the doors. When I got to room 313, I knocked on the door. Of course Shane answered the door. I smiled when I saw him, he gave me a hug and pulled me inside shutting the door behind me.

I gave Shane a kiss and then pulled away and hugged him again. "Happy Birthday baby." I smiled as Shane whispered into my ear.

Shane and I spent a good two hours just sitting in his hotel room. He and I sat around a watched tv and he rubbed my back. I had to say that this helped me just enjoy my birthday even more. "Shane?"

"Yeah baby, what do you need?" I looked up at him and smiled. "I was wondering, could we go and take a walk, on the beach?" Shane looked down at me and smiled. "Sure, if you want too?" I nodded my head. Then we got our shoes on and walked out of the hotel room.

Shane and I took my car to the beach that was only ten minutes away from where he was staying. When we got to the beach we walked down the shore line. Of course Shane got noticed by a few of his younger fans that were at the beach, but most teenagers were in school at this time of day.

I thought that it was really cute the way Shane acted towards his younger fans. "It's a great day today huh?" Shane smiled. "Yeah Mitch it is a great day. The weather is great too." I smiled and nodded at him.

"So I was wondering, tonight would you like to go out, or would you rather just stay in my hotel room and order room service?" I smiled, Shane always made sure I was happy with what we were doing.

"I'm really tired today. So lets just stay in?" Shane smiled and nodded. I love how he respected everything that was going on. I mean any other boyfriend would just take their girlfriends out, without even caring how they felt.

Later that night when we got back to Shanes hotel we ordered room service and just laid on the couch. " So I didn't really know what to get you for your birthday, so I hope that this is good enough." He said handing my a small box. "Shane you know that you didn't have to get me anything at all." Shane smiled at me.

"Mitch, please I really wanted to, I mean you are my girlfriend." I smiled and unwrapped the small box. Then I took the lid off of the small box I was shocked at what was inside. "Oh my gosh, Shane this is so beautiful!" I looked down in the box, it held a simple diamond bracelet. I got some tears in my eyes. "Anything for my baby. Baby please don't cry." Shane said as he wiped away my tears.

I set the box next to me and hugged Shane. " I'm sorry, its my stupid hormones acting up again." Shane just nodded in understand and he pulled my into a tighter hug. I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. "You want to help me put it on?" He smiled, he enjoyed when I let him buy me expensive stuff without complaining. I looked at my wrist, this bracelet was so amazing, I loved how it looked on my wrist.

I kissed Shane on the lips and he kissed back. He leaned me back on the couch and crawled on top of me, being careful not to put any of his weight on my stomach. We continued to kiss, after a little while, Shane removed his lips from mine and started sucking on my neck. "S..Shane…" I let out a light mone.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to suck on my neck. " Shane your going to leave a mark if you don't stop" Shane let out a small chuckle, and pulled back. Then he sat up and I sat up also. " I don't really care if I left a mark on your neck." Shane said as he pouted.

I kissed his pout and then smiled. "You know that I love you Shane but, I just don't think that the paparazzi outside will let it go unnoticed and they saw me with you earlier, they will suspect something." Shane looked over at me.

"Mitchie, I don't really care if that paparazzi see, I want everyone to know that your mine and that I'm yours." I looked at Shane with a big smile on my face. I was about to respond to what he had just said, but there was a knock on the door. Shane quickly got up and got it. One of the hotel staff members walked it and left our food. Then the person walked out of the room.

"Are you really sure about that Shane, I mean letting people know about us could ruin you." He looked at me with a confused face. "What do you mean that it would 'ruin me'?" I looked at him as he handed me a plate of food and sat down next to me with his own.

"Shane I'm eighteen, pregnant and dating you. Don't you think people would start talking bad about you?" I took a bite of the food in front of me. " Mitch, we can hold a press conference, do interviews, set everything straight. Everything will be fine." I smiled, I know its only been a week, but I really do Love Shane.

"So your saying that you want us to go public with our relationship, a week before you leave to go back on tour?" Shane paused for a minute. "Well yeah, but I was kind of hoping that you would come on the rest of the tour with me." I finished chewing the food that I had in my mouth. "Are you serious, you want me to come on tour with you?" Shane nodded his head. "Well you are my girlfriend and I want us to start our life out together."

I took a minute to think, the room was silent. "Are you sure that is what you want?" Shane looked at me. "Of course it's what I want otherwise I wouldn't have asked you." I smiled and took another bite of food. After I swallowed I responded to him "I would love to come along, just answer this question for me. Why?" Shane and I finished our food and put our plates down on the table next to the couch.

"I want you to come because I want to know what it would be like to live with you." I nodded. This would be a good way for me to see if I could really live with Shane or not. "I think that is a great idea Shane, and yes I would be more then happy to come along." Shane smiled and pulled me into a short but sweet kiss.

This was one thing that I like about being an adult, I got to make my own decisions on what I wanted to do and, not having to go to school everyday was also a plus to everything. "Would you just like to stay here tonight, since it's already pretty late?" I looked over at the clock that read ten o'clock. "Sure I would love too, just let me call my parents and let then know." Technically I did not have to let my parents know where I was but since I live at home, I did not want them to worry.

Shane nodded his head, I got up grabbed my cell phone and went into the hallway to call my parents. It rang and rang after about five rings my mom picked up the phone. "Mitchie, thank god, where in the world are you?" I sighed, it was like my parents never listen to me when I leave the house. "Mom I'm still with Shane, I'm just going to stay the night here since I'm too tired to drive." I was a little nervous about what my mom would say.

"Ok hunny, but why didn't you tell us that you were going to Shanes?" I let out a breath trying to keep my cool. "Mom I told you and dad both before I left." We went on bickering about weather or not I told them and such for a good five minutes. After awhile I just hung up and walked back inside.

I saw Shane laying on the couch, I walked over to him and lied next to him. "What took you so long?" He chuckled, I giggled. "My mom was being stupid saying that I never told here where I was going today when I did right before I left." Shane laughed and so did I. Parents could be so clueless sometimes, I hope that I never end up being that clueless.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. Shane and I talked a little but about how tour would go. We also watched some movies. Then we both ended up falling asleep somewhere around two in the morning.

* * *

The next week flew by pretty fast. I started hanging out with Nate and Jason a little bit more. I got to know them better then I already had. Finding out that Jason had a girlfriend that lived back in California, also finding that Nate had just recently broken up with his girlfriend. We had all become great friends, even though I did miss Catie, who had gone back to college, after our girls weekend with the connect 3 concert.

Catie and I still talked pretty much everyday, she was still excited about her 'nephew' and wanted to know everything. She still had no idea that Shane and I were together, she just thought that we were really good friends.

It seamed as the more time I spent around the boys the more the paparazzi started to notice that I was the same girl and that I was not just someone stopping in. Shane decided that we would hold a press conference once things started getting put in magazines. Which Shane was sure would be soon, considering we went out last night as a couple and the paparazzi were taking pictures.

Shane this past week has also helped me pack up my stuff for this tour. I had a total of four suit cases, Shane didn't seem to mind, even thought he only has two suit cases. My parents were being stupid saying that I couldn't go with and that I shouldn't go with them. I then decided that I was time that I move out of that house and get my own place and try to find somewhere close to Shane in California. Shane offered to help me find a place when we get back.

"Are you ready to go?" I looked up to see Shane standing in my doorway. "Yeah let go." I smiled picking up my purse, and walked over to the doorway. I turned off the light, knowing that I would never live here again, I looked back into the room and then shut the door and left.

When we got onto Shane's bus I couldn't help but smile. I was excited that I would get to visit a bunch of new places. Shane and I had put and organized all my stuff the bus yesterday. "So where are we going first?"

Shane smiled at me, "We are going Wisconsin." I smiled I had always wanted to visit there. "Cool I have always wanted to visit there." Shane laughed. "Yeah its nice there." I smiled as the driver started driving. "How long will we be there for?"

"We are only there for the day, we leave right after the show." I nodded. "So what are we supposed to do on this bus?" He laughed. "Well we can do anything you want. "We have a TV instruments, video games, movies. You name it we will probably have it." I giggled.

"Ok but what it I don't want to do any of that?" I said giggling. "Well then what do you want to do." He asked letting out a chuckle. "I got an idea." Shane looked at me confused for a minute, but then I put my lips on his.

Shane smiled and started kissing me back. I rapped my arms around his neck and he put one of his hands on my waist and the other on my cheek. I slipped my tongue into his mouth letting my tongue, battle with his. I somehow ended up on top of Shane. We never had really kissed like this before.

I have to admit that it felt really good, I couldn't help but wonder how many other girls would kill to be in my place. After five or so minutes Shane pulled back and smiled, then he started kissing me again, this time he stuck his tongue in my mouth though.

The kiss started getting more heated, I knotted my fingers in his hair and he placed each of his hands on one side of my face. I let out a quiet mone and continued to kiss him. Shane pulled my closer, if that was even physically possible. Of course with our luck, Shanes phone started going off.

That had never really happened before, because he was on vacation for the past two weeks. But now its back to the real world for him, which meant he had to work. He pulled away from the kiss and we both sat up. He quickly pulled his cell out of his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hey John….Yeah, what did you need?...Ok I'm on it now…Ok kiss, I got it. Alright got it …Bye." I sighed as Shane hung up. " I have to do a quick phone interview, you can sit in if you want." I smiled and nodded. Shane quickly dialed a number and put his phone on speaker phone.

Soon someone picked up the phone. "Hey Ryan!" I smiled, I loved Kiss FM with Ryan Secrest. "Shane Grey, is on the line with us! Shane How Are you man?" Shane Laughed. "I'm doing great Ryan, just getting back on the road after a two week vacation."

"Oh that's great man, where did you spend your vacation?" I looked over at Shane and he gave me a smile. " I was in New Jersey."

"Ok, now Shane I know you don't like me having to ask you this, but over the past two weeks, you have been spotted with a Girl. What going on man?" Shane laughed, and looked over at me.

"Well that girl just happens to be my girlfriend." Ryan laughed. "Way to come right out with that Shane." I Shane laughed again. "Yeah will im just not trying to hide it."

"So Shane, who is the girl, does she have a name what's up? Give me the scoop!" Shane looked over at me giving me a questioning look, I nodded my head letting him know that it was ok. "Well here name is Mitchie torres, she is eighteen and from New Jersey." Ryan laughed.

"Well we will have to get her on the air with you sometime." Shane looked at me, and I nodded again. "Actually Ryan Mitchie is here with me now."

"Oh she is? Well then Hello Mitchie." I looked over at Shane and he nodded at me. "Hey Ryan." This interview continued for another few minutes. Soon enough after getting questioned by Ryan Shane hung up the phone.

"Well that went way better then I expected." I nodded my head in agreement, Shane was right, it was way easier then I thought It was going to be. "What im surprised about is the fact that they didn't bring up the fact that I am pregnant." Shane nodded, "well the paparazzi weren't close enough to you to even tell." I nodded.

Later Shane went into the back room to take a nap, I stayed out in the living room space. I grabbed Shanes guitar and I started writing my own song. After an hour I had a song, I was playing it when Shane walked out of the back bedroom. "Hey what you playing?" I put the guitar down on the stand next to me. "Just a song I wrote. Why?" Shane gave me that smile.

"Sing it for me baby, please?" I smiled and nodded.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**

* * *

**

Ok guys, I hope that you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it, and really I am holding this story close to my heart because this is a story that I have been putting a lot of time and thought into. And even though I should be cleaning the house right now, I'm not because I wanted to get this up. Why you might ask? Well I am going on vacation on Monday and I have no idea if I am going to be able to update again until I get back. I will be back by Thursday at the latest. Even though I will try and update well I am gone, there are NO promises that I will.

**Well I have to go and clean and start writing next chapter and such. Lol. Just to let you know, Reviews make me want to update, so PLEASE do review! **

**PS If you have a twitter Follow me! adriannajonas3 ! there is A LOT of info on when I will be updating and such! Just leave me a Raview letting me know that you followed with your twitter name in the Review :P **

**Xx Adrianna**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Has Changed**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here it is chapter three! Hope that you enjoy it! PLEASE read the note at the bottom**** thanks ****!**

**Disclamer: I do not own camp Rock **

_

* * *

_

This is me

I hit the last note and looked over at Shane. Shane looked over at me with a big smile on his face. "Mitch, that was amazing." I smiled at Shane. "Really, was it that good?" I asked him as I sat the guitar back on the stand.

"Mitch it was more then good. It was more like amazing." I smiled big. "Well thank you." Shane nodded. Shane gave me a kiss on the lips and then pulled away.

"But I still think that it is missing something." I said looking at the guitar and then back at Shane.

"You'll get it sooner or later, don't worry." I looked at Shane and smiled.

"I love you Shane." Shane smiled at me and hugged me. " I love you too mitch."

"Shane, what do you do when you don't know how to finish a song?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well I normally just leave it alone until I think of something." I nodded, putting the notebook on the table and then turned my attention to Shane.

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I ran my fingers through his hair. After a little while we pulled away.

I smiled as I felt the baby kick again. Shane looked at me confused. I quickly grabbed his hand and set it on my stomach.

"When did the baby start doing that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"About three days or so ago." I said as I placed my hand next to his on my stomach. We lied there and just felt the baby kick.

"Mitch, can I ask you something?" I looked up at him.

"Of course you can." I told him smiling. He looked down at me with a small smile on his own face.

"Is it wrong that I, in a way, feel attached to the baby?" I looked and him and gave him a warm smile.

"I don't really see anything wrong with it, as long as your ok with that. I mean I love you and I trust you." Shane smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad that you trust me, but are you ok with me feeling like that?" I looked at Shane and giggled.

"Yes, its ok that you feel like that. In fact I'm happy that you feel like that. Because I love you and I want you to love me and the baby." I said smiling.

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way. And don't worry I do love you and the baby. I love you both like crazy." I smiled at Shane and gave him a small kiss.

"I never thought that I would find someone to love me, now that I was pregnant. Most guys don't want to have to take on the reasonability of a baby." I said looking down.

"Well I'm not like most guys are. I have the money to take care of a baby. And personally I think that a baby would be great to have around." Shane said smiling at me.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, But I really think that you would make an amazing dad." Shane looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Really you think so?" I nodded my head after he asked that question. "Shane you will make a amazing dad trust me." He smiled and hugged me.

"You have no idea how much I love you Mitch." I smiled and hugged him back. "I think that I do." I said resting my head onto his chest.

We lied there together on the couch of the bus. We watched some T.V and talked for a little while. Soon enough we were in Wisconsin.

It was around one in the morning when we arrived in Wisconsin so we decided that we would just sleep in the buses that night instead of going to a hotel.

The bus drivers just parked all of the buses in the venue parking lot. But Shane had woken up and not been able to sleep so neither could I.

I got up and walked out into the living area to see Shane strumming at his guitar. So I walked out and sat next to him.

"Shane what are you doing out here, its like three am?" He looked up from the guitar.

"I think that I have an ending to your song, come here." I smiled, walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Really then let me hear it." I said giving him a huge smile.

"Wait I want you to start and then I will add it in, let me grab the other guitar." I smiled again as he handed me the guitar that he was holding and he went and grabbed another one.

When Shane came back I started playing and singing.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Then I stopped playing and Shane picked up where I left off. Only he started playing what he wrote. Which sounded really good next to what I wrote.  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be

This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I stopped singing and looked at Shane. "Shane that was amazing! I love it!" Shane smiled and looked at me.

"How would you feel about singing that onstage with me sometime?" I looked at Shane like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him.

"Well I would have to talk to our manager, but yeah I really think that you should." I said giving me a smile.

"I would love to Shane, just not anytime too soon. Maybe wait awhile and see what happens first." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Whatever you want to do is completely fine, but I really have to show this to the label and stuff ok?" I smiled and nodded. Could my wildest dreams being coming true?

I finally talked Shane into coming back to bed and getting some sleep. Which he would need because today would be a long day.

That morning the day started at around six in the morning. I was not happy about that because after Shane had agreed to come back and lay down, the baby was kicking for another hour and I didn't fall asleep until at least five am.

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Shane to be ready to go into the venue. I looked out the window and I saw four girls sitting outside the venue. I laughed and remembered when I used to do that with bands that I liked.

"Hey Shane!" I yelled from the couch.

"What is it Mitch?" He said walking out of the back room.

"Come over here please?" He walked over to me. "What do you need Mitch?" I looked at him kissed him quick and then pulled away.

"Look at this." I said pointing out the window. He looked out the window and then looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Mitch what time is it?" I looked at my cell phone. "A little after six." He looked at me and then back out the window.

"This is why I love our fans so much. This is why we all do." I looked at him and smiled. "Well that's what they are willing to do for you boys." I said, making Shanes smile bigger.

"Do you think we should go out there?" Shane asked me. I looked and him thought for a second and nodded my head.

Not much longer Shane had gotten Big Rob to come and take us to see the girls that were sitting outside.

At first the girls were clueless that we were coming towards them, but then one of them turned around. That is when two of the four of them started squealing. They were all trying to keep their cool. I could tell.

"Hey guys!" Shane said walking up to them. The girls shook Shanes hand and gave him hugs. I smiled as I stood back with Big Rob, not wanting to get in the way.

Shane took a few pictures and talked to the girls for a few minutes. "Shane is that Mitchie?" One of the girls with blond hair asked him. I stood there shocked. Shane nodded his head and smiled.

"Hey Mitch come over here for a sec." I smiled and made my way over to Shane and the group of girls.

"Hey Mitch this is Jessica, Makenzi, Maddy, and Lida. Girls this is Mitchie." I smiled and gave the girls a wave.

Soon enough I got caught up in taking pictures with Shane and the girls also, which I had to admit was a lot of fun.

"So what time did you girls have to leave to get here this early?" Shane asked them.

"Well we live like two hours away from here so like four am." Jessica answered for the girls. I could tell that she was the most calm of the girls. She was also the blond girl that noticed me.

"Wow that's far, but thanks for doing to, it really means a lot to us." Shane said smiling. I looked at Shane. "Hey do you want me to go get Nate and Jason?" I asked Shane.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind, I think that they would like to meet the girls." I smiled and nodded. I walked past Big Rob and over to the buses.

After getting Nate and a not so awake Jason off of their buses we walked over to where Shane was. That was when I noticed that the calm and cool Jessica was falling apart. She looked like she wanted to scream and squeal at the sight of Nate. I giggled.

After talking to the girls for a little while, the boys invited them in to watch sound check with me. I kept looking at Nate who kept looking at Jessica.

I looked at Rob who knew what I was thinking and nodded. "Hey Jessica, would you mind coming and hanging with me backstage tonight?" I said looking over to the blond girl next to me.

Jessica looked a little bit shocked at first. "Are you serious? I would love to!" I nodded and smiled.

When sound check ended Rob handed Jessica a backstage pass that was in the shape of the number three, It looked just like mine.

I looked at Nate as I handed Jessica the pass, he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I met Shane backstage and ended up leaving Jessica with Nate. Not that either of them really seemed to mind the fact that I left them alone.

"So you noticed the way that Nate was looking at Jessica too?" I looked up at Shane and nodded. "How could you not? He looked like I love sick puppy on stage." I said laughing as I thought about the way Nate looked.

I smiled as Shane lead me to his dressing room. It was not the biggest dressing room according to Shane but it seemed cool to me.

"So what are you supposed to do until you go onstage?" I asked Shane as we sat down on the sofa that was in the dressing room.

"Well in an hour I have to go meet the boys for lockdown." I gave Shane a confused look.

"What in the world is lockdown?" I asked my very confused.

"Well they guys and I just sit in a room, no cell phones or anything, we talk about the show. We also sometimes do warm ups." He said looking at my confused face.

"Oh ok, well what am I supposed to do well your in lockdown?" I asked me with a questioning look on my face.

"Well today I guess you can chill with Jessica. We will figure out what you will do tomorrow, don't worry." I nodded my head.

Soon enough it was time for the boys to go into lockdown and I was sitting in Shanes dressing room with Jessica.

"So what did you and Nate talk about when I left you to go find Shane?" I asked Jessica wanting a full back story knowing that I would not get any info out of Nate later that night.

"Well we just talk, and he was like tottaly flirting with me and then we gave each other our numbers and promised to stay in touch." I could tell that she had a lot of excitement in her voice.

"That's great, that how a lot off good things start." I say giving her a small smile. I didn't really want to get her hopes up, because that seemed to be what happened with Nate and Caite three weeks ago. But Nate did seem really interested in Jessica

Jessica looked at me, "So how long are they in lockdown for?" she asked me looking a little confused about everything that was happening.

"They are in lockdown until ten minutes until they go onstage." I said trying to make since of everything.

Jessica nodded, we chatted a little bit longer and then we left the dressing rooms and went over to the side of the stage to wait for the boys to come out of lockdown.

Soon enough the boys came out of lockdown, shockingly they came out a little bit early. Shane took me away from the side stage. And Nate and Jessica started talking. Jason was nowhere in sight, so I was guessing that he was on the phone with his girlfriend.

Shane and I spent the five minutes before the show kissing. Shane insisted and there was no way that I was turning that down.

"I love you." I said right before he went onstage.

Shane looked down at me. "I love you too." Shane said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck and have fun." I said as he walked away from me. I hear the announcer say and welcome Connect Three.

"Hey Mitchie?" I looked up to see Jessica looking at me.

"Oh hey Jessica what you need?" I said looking at her.

"I don't want to like get into your personal business but are you..umm…pregnant?" I got a shocked look on my face.

"No, not that I know of at least." I said laughing, I did not what to tell some fan girl that I was pregnant. Because then tomorrow if would be in every tabloid in town.

"Oh ok, I was just wondering, because you look they way I did when I was." I looked at Jessica with wide eyes.

"You have a kid!" I blurted out kind of loudly.

"Well I do, but my parents had me put him up for adoption because im only sixteen." She smiled a weak smile.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had to do that." I said giving her a quick hug.

Once the boys got off stage, they all went to do their separate things. Which included Nate saying goodbye to Jessica. God only knows if we will never see her again.

"Hey Shane?" Shane had just showered and was in the bathroom straitening his hair.

"Yeah Mitch?" I walked over to the bathroom. And stood in the door way.

"Jessica asked me if I was pregnant well you guys were onstage." I said and Shane dropped his straighter and it hit the floor.

"What did you tell her?" He said looking up at me.

"I told her I wasn't but she still thought that I was." I said looking at Shane, who had just picked his straighter back up off the ground.

"Then I think its time that we hold a press conference and get it all out in the opened." I nodded my head in agreement. How could this all be happening so soon?

**

* * *

**

Ok wow that was a long chapter! Took me all day to write it so I hope that you all enjoyed it! Ill update again soon! Please Review that's what makes me want to update!

**Xx**

**Adrianna **

**PS For updates on when ill update and stuff follow me on twitter! adriannajonas3 **


End file.
